


【黑月/Я】意外的礼物

by love_tsukishima_forever



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kurotsuki - Fandom, くロ月, ハイキュー!!, 黑月 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_tsukishima_forever/pseuds/love_tsukishima_forever





	【黑月/Я】意外的礼物

黑尾在家给蛋糕摆蜡烛的时候突然收到一个快递。他以为是月岛到家了，满面春风地打开门只被扔了一个包裹在脸上。

“麻烦签收一下。”对方语气不善，一边念叨着来不及了一边不断看表。

“……哦哦。”黑尾想此人服务实在粗野，还是乖乖签字为妙，于是接过笔字迹潦草签上大名。

“祝您生活愉快！”工作完成的快递员一溜烟跑走了。

黑尾站在门口满脸错愕。他好一会儿才关上门，仔细看了下发件人。

知名不具的LOFTER吃瓜大队。

还有一行备注，几个大了好几号的字占据了整个输入框：车门我焊死了，ballball你们gkd！！！

黑尾更加困惑了。他满头雾水把快递放在一边，继续去摆桌。

今天是月岛的生日，因此桌子中间是一个特意涂了好几层奶油的草莓蛋糕。其实黑尾买了一大袋子的草莓，但是蛋糕的容量实在有限，就算他有意破坏美感去尽量多塞几个草莓，仍然剩了一碗的草莓，只好当做水果沙拉。月岛不嗜甜，但生日宴上的厚奶油有谁会拒绝呢？何况它们还有别的用途，因此在制作蛋糕的时候，黑尾面不改色地涂了好几层奶油。好端端一个蛋糕插上23只蜡烛实在大煞风景，于是黑尾索性只摆了五根蜡烛上去，左边两只，右边三只。等这一切都准备好了，他又在餐桌和窗台点上香薰蜡烛。关掉所有的灯，只看到蜡烛灯火温暖。

等月岛下班回到家里的时候已经是一刻钟之后的事情了，黑尾从储藏间翻出了一个小型音响，放着柔和的提琴曲。月岛按了三次门铃都没有人开门，他以为黑尾还没到家，便从包里翻出钥匙开门。

“生日快乐，阿月！”黑尾从黑漆漆的玄关里蹦了出来，吓了月岛一跳。

“……哦。”

“跟前辈这么冷淡？”

“就这么吓唬后辈？”

黑尾笑了起来，摇摇头，上去给了月岛一个结实的拥抱，顺便附带一个火热的接吻。黑尾的舌头在月岛的嘴里肆意闯荡，极具挑逗之意，他的手按在月岛脑袋后面，将他用力压向自己，拒绝躲避，不允许不接受。月岛上来就被亲的七荤八素，根本没有反抗的余地。他在接吻方面的技术根本比不上黑尾，只能双手在后面抱紧黑尾的肩膀，接受着他的掠夺。

“唔……黑尾……”月岛感觉大脑缺氧，对方仍然没有停下来，只好在间隙念着他的名字。黑尾不情愿地停下来，在离开的时候咬了一下月岛的上唇，然后好整以暇地感受着月岛变得急促的呼吸。他的手在月岛腰上捏了一把。

“走，去餐厅看看。”

月岛在走进餐厅的时候着实感到了惊喜。香薰蜡烛燃烧的时间刚刚好，此刻房间里萦绕着淡淡香味，甜而不腻。小提琴流淌在背景里，时隐时现，营造安静的氛围。餐桌的正中央摆着蛋糕，月岛走过去仔细打量了一下，细细皱起眉头。

“怎么？”

“我怎么觉得这蛋糕像中毒了，这么多草莓。”月岛无力吐槽：“这个蜡烛的摆放也很有水平……拜托黑尾前辈偶尔也注意一下卖相吧。”

黑尾不服气地说这不是照顾月岛爱吃草莓吗。然后很难得的，月岛转过头，他的表情有些严肃，嘴唇紧紧抿着，黑尾差点儿以为自己做错什么事了。但是当他看到对方的眉头逐渐在烛光之中柔和，嘴角压抑不住的笑意时，终于知道自己中了圈套。他眼里闪着明亮的橙黄色的光芒，面颊和碎发被烛光照亮了一半，看着很是柔和，笑意比平时多了些许温度。

“谢谢黑尾前辈……”月岛低着头避开眼睛，轻轻伸手给了黑尾一个小小拥抱。而后者微微睁大眼睛，几乎不舍得动弹。

月岛很快就放开了他，回头让黑尾把蜡烛点上许愿。带着纸做的小王冠帽子的月岛闭着眼，双手合十安静许愿，身后的黑色影子被模糊了边缘，打在背后的橙红色烛光的墙上。他的样子看起来像单纯无辜的小孩。分食蛋糕的过程十分正常，月岛吃得很认真，一直饭量不大的他竟然吃了大半个蛋糕。就连旁边的草莓沙拉也艰难地吃了小半碗。

“月月别……撑坏了肚子。”黑尾虽然很高兴，但还是忍不住多嘴道。他得到的回应只是一对白眼。

等月岛吃不下东西的时候，黑尾凑过去舔了一下他带着水光的嘴唇。

“甜的。”

“必然吧。”

黑尾看着月岛有些不自然地扭过头去，就知道这家伙又在害羞了。

“对了，说起来，我收到一个快递。”黑尾拿起地上靠着桌子摆放的盒子：“虽然我觉得不是你买的……”

“知名不具的LOFTER吃瓜大队？”月岛皱起眉毛：“这是什么……”

“地址倒是一点都没错，可能是别人送的礼物？”黑尾说着就动起手来拆掉了包装袋。快递里面有一个黑色的盒子，打开盒子里面有三个小球，直径大概有个三四厘米的样子，上面密布着凸起的花纹。

“这是什么？”月岛看到黑尾从盒子掏出一个全黑的小册子，就凑过去看，但黑尾及时避开了他。月岛有些不爽。

“呃……小孩子别看。”黑尾胡乱解释道，把小册子背在身后。里面只有几行字，他很快就看完了。

“我早就成年了。”

“在我面前就是小孩子。”黑尾一边说着一边准确无误地堵上了月岛欲要说什么的嘴。

“说起来，我还没给你‘生日礼物’呢。”

黑尾在挑礼物的时候想了好久，在礼物店里对着价格不等的东西左挑右选，店员费尽口舌，但他总是不满意。他想着不能白跑一趟，便买了一盒避孕套走。店员百般说辞，最后看到客人竟然只拿了这个东西，不由得对着这个奇怪的客人多打量了几眼，想了想，还是悄悄给他送了一盒润滑剂。

“有点凉。”在黑尾往月岛身后涂抹润滑剂的时候得到这样一个答复。他看着手里的小瓶子，怎么也想不起来这个东西是什么时候买的。但这个问题很快就被他抛在脑后了。

黑尾的手指在月岛体内进出，放进去的润滑剂被推出来不少。他便又耐心地挤了一些在手指。月岛在黑尾摸到他身上的时候不由自主地喘了一声。他不知道这家伙什么时候买的薄荷润滑剂。冰凉的膏体在接触到发热的内壁的时候很快就融化了，黑尾的食指堵住它们往外流出的出口，并在里面四处摸索着。薄荷的冰凉很快就被体温同化，变得比体温更加火热，向深处流去。月岛觉得格外难耐，手指抓紧了身下的床单。

黑尾将特地从餐厅端来的一小盘奶油从床头拿过来，月岛不用看他都知道有什么事要发生。他的爱人将奶油点在脖颈后面突起的脊椎上，一路向下滑去，直到尾椎，留下一路白色的甜腻奶油。月岛觉得后背很痒，忍不住吸了一口气。在黑尾低下身子咬在他的脖子后面的时候，他微微抬头，忍着一点儿刺痛，低低念着对方的名字。他的声音破碎压抑，似乎在忍着莫大的情绪。黑尾一点点将月岛背后的奶油舔了个干净，沿途留下很多红肿的小草莓，像烙印在他潮红色的皮肤上。月岛的后背随着呼吸起起伏伏。

“黑尾前辈……恶趣味。”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“好热……”月岛顿了一下不去回答，只在黑尾的手指再度伸进他不断收缩的后穴的时候才低声念叨着，下巴埋在床单上。黑尾的手指摸到了正确的位置，月岛忍不住啊了一声，然后咬住嘴唇。对方总是很快能抓住月岛的弱点，这让他有些泄气。黑尾的手指反复按压摩擦过那一点，而他本人的目光居高临下落在月岛光洁的后背。月岛很瘦，偶尔颤抖的时候能看到脊柱隐约凸起的阴影。

月岛的膝盖发抖，他跪在床上，身体趴着，手指狠狠抓着床单。他不喜欢发出声音，但黑尾每次在前戏给予他的刺激都不小，何况这次的润滑剂让他不很适应。

“啊……黑尾……”他扬起头，向后看去。黑尾的手指逐渐增加到了三根，即便有了润滑剂仍然进出不很顺畅，因为他们并不怎么总做这事。月岛不是很喜欢这么做，倒不是不舒服，他只是觉得腰酸还有屁股疼——黑尾压根不知道节制，每次不把月岛折腾狠了都不罢休。

“再等一会儿。”黑尾看着月岛小幅度颤抖的后背，偶尔听到他嗓子里泄露的几声惊喘，忍得也有些难受。他道：“怕你一会儿疼了。”

“嗯……嗯。”月岛喉咙里发出叹息，黑尾每次进出都不放过他的敏感点，学着交合的动作时浅时深时重时轻。他的性器早就挺立起来，顶端磨蹭在床单上，留下一小片濡湿的痕迹。直到黑尾觉得咬着手指的内壁没有那么紧了以后才把手指拿出来。

“我放进去了哦。”黑尾把什么东西抵在他的后面。

而且接触到不熟悉的冰凉的东西的时候月岛克制不住地瑟缩一下，回过头去看黑尾。

“那是什么？”月岛面上潮红，他的声音很小，嗓音沙哑，带着点儿紧张。黑尾忍不住咽了一口唾液。

“刚才那个东西，你见过的，别害怕。”

“我没怕……”

“是吗，那我放进去了哦。”黑尾一边说着，手上用力把第一个球推了进去。月岛咬紧下唇，没有发出声音。身体里接触到的冷的东西让他下意识收缩内壁，觉得有些紧绷。

看到月岛的样子，黑尾赶紧覆上身去在他耳边询问疼不疼。月岛很快地小幅度摇着脑袋。黑尾把他的头扭到侧面给了他一个绵长的吻。小球慢慢向里面滑去，月岛紧张得缩紧后面，却感觉小球往更深处滑动。

当黑尾把第二个小球抵在入口处的时候，月岛努力放松着身体。黑尾又挤了一点润滑剂，食指和中指把有点抗拒的入口撑开一点，将小球推了进去。

“唔！”月岛的身体狠狠抖了一下：“里面……里面碰到了。”只是放进去了两个小球，月岛的身体基本已经满了，没有地方再放多余的东西，，汗湿的脑袋抵在手臂上，月岛低着头不住喘息。黑尾手里拿着第三个球看到月岛这样子竟有些不忍下手。

“会疼吗？”

“有点……”月岛说，然后深吸一口气：“没关系，过一会儿见好了。”这等于是默允了黑尾接下来的动作。得到许可的黑尾估摸着月岛应该只是长时间没做过导致身体太紧，于是放轻动作，小心翼翼将球慢慢推进去。这次小球的进入受到不小的阻力，月岛也明显绷紧了身体。

“没关系的，黑尾前辈推进去吧。”了解到黑尾动作放缓的月岛轻声用气音说，他的后背浮着一层薄汗。等到三个球都进去的时候，月岛终于松了一口气，被小球盯着敏感点但没有作为的感觉有些不好受，他扭动了一下身子。渴望黑尾帮他做些什么。他其实不是很喜欢这些东西，因此在最开始做的时候就提出了只想要舒服的性爱，黑尾当然满足了他的要求。这次他也不是很愿意用这些道具，但黑尾脸上的期待表情实在让他难以拒绝。

突然身体深处一阵猛烈震动，让月岛整个差点儿弹了起来，他吓了一跳，然后迅速反应过来后穴里剧烈震动的酥麻。

“啊……太……黑尾……前辈……”月岛难受地叫着黑尾的名字。而后者把他翻过身来紧紧抱着，月岛的手像水草一样迅速缠了上来。他的性器紧紧抵着黑尾的挺起，没有比他差多少，甚至硬度更甚。月岛难以克制地喊出了声。然后睁开眼睛，小鹿一样惊恐地看着黑尾。

“实在不行我就关掉它，别勉强自己。”黑尾啄着他的嘴唇说。

月岛后穴里的酥麻和被撑开的疼痛没一会儿就被另一种奇怪感觉替代。他感觉小腹里的东西在震动，连带着他也抑制不住地发抖。他像被扔进一个漩涡里，各种感官都被刺激着。没一会儿，他就眼前一片发白，与此同时，性器前端射出一股粘稠液体。黑尾忙把开关按掉了。大口喘息的月岛甚至不能好好地说话，只能被黑尾亲着吻着，将射出来的东西涂抹在腰身上。

“我想要……想要黑尾前辈。”月岛受不了一般请求着。

黑尾怎么能拒绝他呢？他的手指伸进月岛的后穴，一边让月岛帮助自己用力把小球一个个排出体外。小球经过敏感点的时候，月岛把头埋在黑尾的肩膀和脖颈，发出的声音带些颤抖的气音和啜泣。第三只小球离开体内的时候发出啵的一声，黑尾调笑着看到月岛把头埋得更深。

当他终于进到月岛温热的体内的时候发出一声舒服的叹息。被月岛内壁紧紧包围的感觉真的是无语伦比，尤其是当月岛睁着眼睛有些不知所措的样子等着他全数没入的时候。他看着月岛没什么难受的反应才往前推进。

“好深……”月岛小声说，腿部忍不住有些痉挛。当黑尾终于进到底的时候，月岛安心地叹了口气。他伸出双手放在黑尾的后背，感受着体内的律动逐渐和对方一致。他的呼吸逐渐平复下来，软掉的欲望有再度抬起头的趋势。这时候，黑尾一边轻轻吻着他一边动了起来。射过一次的月岛的身体更加敏感，他哑着嗓子念着黑尾的名字，一遍一遍，带着告饶和不知所措的语气。

黑尾觉得像有只小猫的爪子在心里挠着，把欲火勾得更旺。月岛的声音随着黑尾动作变大而逐渐抬高，逐渐破碎，不得要领，不得章法，到最后被顶得说不出话来。月岛喜欢黑尾平时的样子，宽容他的小脾气，跟他开玩笑，不惧怕他的冷漠，时刻都挂念自己，当然也喜欢他在床上的霸道样子。黑尾在床上和平时有些不一样，但具体是哪不一样，月岛觉得，可能一个是会贴心询问他要不要吃草莓，一个是明知道会得到肯定的答复，于是将他的嘴里不容拒绝地填满草莓的区别。他也喜欢在床上会横冲直撞地黑尾，当然，这一切都是建立在他很在乎自己的感受的前提上。他很享受黑尾索要自己，对自己产生强烈欲望的过程。

月岛在平时总是有写冷淡，好像对一切都提不起兴趣，对一切都无所谓的态度。而只有在黑尾身下的时候，他会露出平时看不到的表情。皱着眉头吃痛，但是忍下难受的感觉，然后迷失在顺着脊椎爬上大脑的电击般的快感之中。黑尾喜欢看他为了自己忍下难受过程的表情，这时候他能明确感受到月岛的隐忍和对自己的满满的在乎。他的眉头蹙在一起，嘴唇被咬出血色，微张的嘴能看到里面的小舌头点着上颚。有时候动作狠了，月岛会露出一两声吃痛的啜泣。实在是疼了，他才会开口求黑尾慢点儿轻点儿。但也只是询问，仿佛自己如果一意孤行这么做，月岛都会默允一样。曾经有一次黑尾故意不去理月岛的请求，月岛感受到了他的执拗和拒绝，就闭上了嘴，忍受着一次比一次强烈的冲击，张着嘴露出掩藏不住的呜咽，眼泪将枕头打湿，最后竟然体力不济昏了过去。黑尾当然没想到他会这么任由自己的任性举动，自那以后当然再没那么过分过了。

现在，月岛的眼睛细眯着，扬起头露出白皙脖颈。他的眼睛里只看到自己，别的什么都没有，而黑尾伸出的手臂也将月岛完全容纳。

“黑尾前辈……黑尾……”他一遍一遍不知危险地重复着，或者是故意引火烧身，黑尾的动作越发粗鲁，搞得月岛不小心撞上床头。黑尾把月岛拉下来，继续进行掠夺。最后，在月岛的一声拔高的呼唤中，黑尾低吼一声将浊液射进月岛的体内。他这时候才想起来忘了带套，当即就想赶快离开月岛体内，但月岛抓住了他，没让他离开。

月岛喘息的声音呢带着哭腔，像是受了些委屈。黑尾赶忙覆下身。

“怎么了，弄疼你了吗？”

“没关系，我喜欢……”月岛认真地看着他，这次竟没有避讳，气若游丝但坚定道：“所以，黑尾前辈想怎么对我都没关系。”

“你啊……”黑尾失笑，用手指勾了一下月岛的鼻子，亲吻如约而至落在通红眼角。

他叹息一声，和向他伸出手的月岛紧紧抱在一起。像两只贪婪的小兽，一刻不停地给予，索取。热爱落在他们的身上，将他们包容其中，无论是灵魂还是肉体，都交融地难解难分。他们还有很长的时间，去分享他们的一生。

在离他们不远的地上，被撕开的包装纸静静躺着，黑色的小册子摊开在最后一页。印着露骨的使用方法之后的，是简短的烫金句子。

愿你们找到彼此的爱，又在爱中找到彼此，无论是清醒或是迷失。  
你们要有用力拥抱的力量和纯粹的真心与忠诚。

月光透过没有拉紧的窗帘，落在他们交缠的身上，而他们拥抱的力度，像是想把对方揉进自己短暂又漫长的生命。

餐厅里残余的蛋糕在香薰灯烛的照耀下，像一团浅色的云朵。而在那剩余的蛋糕中间埋藏的，是月岛第二天在吃早饭时发现的来自黑尾的真正礼物。

“黑尾前辈，这是什么？”

月岛的叉子戳到坚硬的东西，他看到露出一角的套着塑封袋的黑色盒子问道。

“你打开看看。”

月岛小心翼翼打卡塑封袋，从里面取出黑色盒子，在打开它看到里面露出的刻着姓名缩写的对戒的时候，黑尾的亲吻落在他的嘴角。来自远古时期的风穿过时光的隧道击穿了月岛，他怔在那里，手指狠狠捏着对戒，感到疼痛。过往的日子的悲欢喜乐融在黑尾的亲吻里，他的眼角和心里一片湿润的柔软，轻轻一碰就能滴下泪来。而后者用世界上最温柔动听的声音对眼神怔忪又充满希冀的月岛轻声说。

“亲爱的，生日快乐。”


End file.
